Surprise Inheritance
by mafan823
Summary: Harry has come into inheritance on his 16th birthday. But here's the kick Dudley came into his own inheritance along with him and a demon inheritance at that. But to make matters even worse Dudley has a mate, can you guess who that is?
1. Chapter 1 fixed

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 1**

Dudley P.O.V.

He was looking out the window, counting the cars as they went by, wondering what school was going be like. Now that he's five he has to go to preschool and he's feeling a little nervous. Harry was going to school with him though, so that made him feel a little better.

The thought of his cousin drew his attention to the other side of the car. Harry seemed to be fidgeting n his seat. He kept moving his hands from his lap to side, next to his legs and back again. He kept craning neck and wiggling about, trying to look out the window. He looked so cute.

Dudley tilted his head to the side a bit, studying his cousin. He always thought that his cousin was really pretty, with his shiny black hair, snow-white skin and cute pink cheeks. He has rosy pink lips and a small, but cute nose. He has a small delicate body, but the prettiest thing about him was his large green eyes that seem to shift into different shades of green along with his emotions framed by long dark lashes.

Quickly glancing over to the front seat where his father sat, he slyly slid his hands across and links his pinky finger with Harry's.

Harry jumped at the contact and quickly turned to look at Dudley, eyes wide with surprise.

Dudley smiled slightly, which after a moment, Harry returned. Then…

He woke up.

Groggily he sat up in bed and turned to the clock by his bed. It was eleven in the morning and an hour's time 'till Harry arrives at the train station.

His mother and father had gone away to Italy on vacation for two months and he decided to stay home. So he's the only one who could go pick Harry up. Quickly climbing out of bed, he gathered some clothes and a towel and walked into the bathroom. As he was leaving his room he grabbed his wallet, watch, and his ipod. He grabbed some toast and juice from the kitchen and snatched up his keys and jacket on the way to the garage. There it was his pride and joy, his motorcycle, the Kawasaki Ninja. He revved up his Ninja and drove out of Privet Drive, on his way to the train station.

Harry P.O.V

The school year has finally ended and it's time to go home for the summer but Harry wasn't looking forward to a summer with the Dursley's. But, Harry isn't going to let that ruin the remaining time he had with his friends. The whole train ride was spent talking, joking, and playing exploding snaps. Finally, an hour before arrival they changed into our muggle clothing and talk until they arrived at the station. He waved good-bye to his friends and waited on the platform between 9 and 10 for his uncle to come and pick him up. Then he noticed sees this guy on the platform making his way towards him.

"Hey, Harry" he said to Harry.

Looking into his blue eyes, Harry cried out in recognition. "Dudley?! Is that really you?! You look so different!"

"Eh? Really? Well… I guess I did lose a lot a weight and grew a few inches."

Dudley did change a lot over the school year. He lost a lot of weight and grew about five or six inches, and could easily reach six feet. His body has gotten leaner and a little bit muscular, his face has slimed down making him look older. His hair has even gotten longer, so long that he had to tie it back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Not only has he physically changed but the way he dressed changed, too. He wore a skin-tight, black shirt with a leather jacket over and loose leather pants that seemed to cling to all the right places that were tucked into a pair of metal-toed biker boots. Harry couldn't understand the reason for the sudden rush of arousal at the sight of Dudley.

The sound of chuckling interrupted his study of Dudley's appearance. His head snaps up to catch Dudley's eyes shining with amusement. He quickly ducks his head blushing darkly when he realizes that he was staring openly.

"Come on. Let's go home. Mom and Dad went on vacation, so its just you and me for two months" Dudley said with a smile. Bending down Dudley picked up Harry's school trunk and walked towards the exit with Harry following close behind. Walking up to his motorcycle, he slid the trunk into the sidecar attached to.

"You're driving a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, dad got it for me after I came home for winning the the wresting championship, oh by the way, you'll need to put the cage in with your trunk so you might want to let your owl out during the ride."

"Yeah, sure" Harry quickly followed his advice and let Hedwig out. Suddenly realizing he asked, " Where do I sit?"

"You're riding behind me, of course."

"What?!"

"I said you're going to-"

"I heard what you said, I was just surprised."

"Why would you be surprised."

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Don't be silly. Just climb on behind me and put on the helmet." Dudley said as he tossed a helmet to Harry.

"Ok…" with that Harry put on the helmet on and climbed on behind Dudley blushing darkly.

"Be sure to wrap your arms tight around my waist or you may be thrown off the bike."

"Ok" Harry leaned forward against Dudley's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, "like this, Dudley?"

"Yeah, just like that" he answered, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Clearing his voice he stated up his motorcycle and drove off with Harry sitting behind him, clinging to his back.

Dudley P.O.V

As Dudley parked, he was surprised to feel slightly disappointed when Harry pulled away form him. He climbed off his bike and carried Harry's things into the house with Harry following after. As he was leaving Harry's things by the stairs, he said, "Hey, Harry, you must be hungry after the trip. Come into the kitchen and I'll make you a snack."

Dudley smiled as Harry looked up in surprise before quietly saying, "Sure, I'd like that."

Harry P.O.V

While they were eating, Dudley suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's it like being a wizard?"

Harry looked up from his plate utterly surprised by Dudley's question before he hesitantly answered, "It's great I guess…"

"Really? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure, I guess, if you really want to know."

"I do."

"Well, ok. I go to this school called Hogwarts…"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 2**

"Explain it to me again"

"Explain what?"

"How this animagus stuff works. I mean how do you do it and stuff"

"Oh. Well it's like this..."

It's been two weeks since I came home and it's like the years of animosity between me and Dudley has never existed. We hang out and talk and we've become really good friends. Dudley's parents going on vacation could've been the best thing that's happened for us.

"Wicked... That's so cool. It would rock if I could do something like that"

"I know right. I'm trying to learn how to be one."

"Really that's great."

"Yeah only I'm having trouble finding my animal."

"How do you do that, exactly?"

"Well, the book says that I need to meditate until I meet with my inner beast."

"Meditation? Sound's pretty easy" Dudley said with a raised eyebrow.

"It sounds easy, but it's not. I can't seem to concentrate long enough for it to work. I keep getting distracted." Harry said in exasperation.

"Really?" Dudley was smiling as he said this.

"It's not funny! I'm trying really hard and nothing seems to be working" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, if you want, I can try to help you meditate. I mean I've done it before." Dudley said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Really? You'll help me?" Harry said hopefully.

"Of course I'll help you! Why don't we try it now?"

"Ok"

"Ok, sit down on the floor and cross your legs"

Harry quickly did as he was told and sat down on the floor. He heard Dudley shuffling around behind him. Suddenly, he felt Dudley kneel down behind him, one knee on either side and he felt him place his hands on his shoulders. Dudley leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Ok, this is how I learned to do it. You concentrate on one thing only. Like a voice or something, for me it was a specific spot on the wall. So for you will try using my voice, alright?"

"Alright" Harry whispered hesitantly.

"Ok, close your eyes. Concentrate on only my voice. You hear only my voice. It's just you and my voice. As you slowly close off you're surroundings; you can only concentrate on my voice. It's only you and my voice, only you and my voice exist. Your body slowly relaxes one muscle at a time. It begins at your temple moving down to your neck, then to your shoulders, sliding down your back and your arms. It reaches your lower back and spreads down to you feet until if reaches the very tips of your toes. As you fall deeper within yourself, your search for the essence, the energy in you."

As Dudley said all this Harry felt himself relaxing as the world faded and Dudley's voice echoing around him. Suddenly, he felt energy pulsing from somewhere within him. Following the pulses to their origin he discovers a large ball of energy emitting constant pulses of magic. It took him a moment to realize that the ball of energy was him, that he was the one sending out all that magic.

Suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation from the middle of his chest before it went away. Then the tugging got hard until he jerked into one direction, flying towards a part of the ball of energy at break-neck speed. As he was pulled into the ball, suddenly a cacophony of sounds wash over him.

He stared as silhouettes of animals passed by him in many different dazzling colors. He was suddenly pulled to stop before the silhouettes of these three animals. They were in the shape of a snake, a phoenix, and a sphinx. That's when he realized that they were his animagus form. He absorbed the figures into himself in a flash of light and that's when...

His eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Dudley sitting patiently in front of him. Looking Dudley in the eye, his face spit into a grin.

"I did it!" he exclaimed throwing himself into Dudley's arms in joy, knocking him flat on his back.

"Congratulations! So what is it?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"It's a snake, a phoenix, and a sphinx"

"Whoa... you got three. Is that even normal?"

"Well actually I've never heard of someone have more than one."

"Really? Cool. So... um... would you mind getting off? Not that you're heavy or anything. It's just that I'm tired of lying on the floor and I would rather be sitting up." Harry's face turned completely red in embarrassment as he just realized that for the past few minutes he has been laying on top of Dudley. Harry jumped away as Dudley sat up with a chuckle, making Harry even more embarrassed.

"So anyway, tell me more about what happened. You were in meditation for four hours and I had to sit here watching you." Dudley said with a grin.

"O.M.G! Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"Of course you didn't realize. You were in a trance. I'm not mad and besides you can pay me back by telling me what happened" Dudley said leaning back against the wall with a smile.

"So you're not angry?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I be angry? Actually forget I asked, just please tell me what happened."

"Oh, well, it was absolutely amazing", Harry exclaimed as a beautiful smile spread across his face, "it was so beautiful Dudley! Oh, Dudley I got to see the magic that's inside of me. There were so many colors! It was like a rainbow of colors all weaved into a ball and, Dudley, it _pulled_ me in. It's like it had a mind of its own. Dudley I think it knew why I was there. I've never felt so happy in my life, it was like it was welcoming me."

"Wow that sounds so cool."

"It is."

"I bet. You know it's when these things happen that I wish that I could do magic, too."

"You do? I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't think you'd _ever_ feel that way."

"Yeah I didn't think I would either," Dudley said with a chortle, "at least I didn't think that way until your fifth year. You remember when you saved, from those monsters that attached us? I felt so weak and helpless then, I hated it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I felt like I couldn't take care of myself. I felt defenseless, unable to do anything to protect myself... or protect you, Harry." Dudley said looking Harry directly in the eye.

"What?" Harry said obviously startled.

"Remember how close we used to be when we were kids before we started going to school? Remember how angry dad would be when he saw us together? Remember the day he finally snapped? When I tried to defend you from him, remember how he started blaming you for turning me against him? It was then that I realized that if I kept protecting and being friends with you that he would continue to try to attack you and that he may some day succeed, so that day was the day that I had to put on the mask." Dudley said with a growl, "the day I had to start pretending to hate you. I had to protect you Harry, at least until you were able to protect yourself."

"..."

"Please say something, Harry"

"I don't know what to say. I don't know I should smack you or thank you."

"You can do both if you like, I don't mind."

Harry laugh at that. "I was never able to stay mad at you. Thank you, Dudley, thank you so much. So now that this is all out in the open what do we do now?"

"Well, I was hoping that we can start off as acquaintances and work up from there."

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 3

Dudley P.O.V

It was dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I don't know where I am or why I'm here but I need to find a way out. So I start walking, looking for any sign of light. Then, from the corner of my eye, I see a flicker of light.

Excited, I run towards the light. When I reach the light my senses are flooded with pain and sorrow. All I see is blood and death. A family is being tortured to death by people wearing skull masks. I hear a sob to my right and turn to see Harry chained to the ground, crying as he watched what was happening.

"Dudley, please wake me up."

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Dudley, please! Wake me up! It hurts!"

Then…

I sit up drenched in sweat and breathing like I just ran a marathon. Then I heard crying. At first I thought I was still dreaming before I realized it was coming from the room next door. I got out of bed and rushed to Harry's room and threw the door open.

Harry was tossing and turning on the bed, writhing as though he was in pain. As I reached out to touched him, he suddenly screamed, his back arching off the bed.

"Harry!"

Dudley reached over and grabbed hi by the arms, trying to wake him up. When he touched him, he began to fight him, trying to strike out at the unseen enemy.

"Harry, wake up! It's me, Dudley! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Harry sat up, nearly knocking heads with Dudley, panting harshly, his eyes wide with fear. His eyes wondered around the room before they finally landed on Dudley and filled with recognition and relief.

"Oh thank god, I'm awake." Harry sighed in relief, tears coming to his eyes. He fell in Dudley's arms and had began to cry. Dudley just wrapped his arms around him before he moved them around so that he was sitting on the bed with Harry in his lap. Fifteen minutes has gone by before Harry finally stopped crying. When he lifted his head he couldn't help but to ask, "How did you know to wake me up?"

"You told me to. Don't you remember?" Dudley replied.

"That was real? You were really there?"

"I guess so… Harry, I need you to tell me what's going on"

"Ok… Sometimes I get visions from a evil and cruel wizard named Voldemort when he is feeling particularly emotional. He likes to torture me by making me watch the raids every one in a while. I think he does it to remind me that he still exists when ever I start to feel happy." Harry said with a sneer.

"Well, why is this Voldi-dude so interested in you?" Dudley asked with a frown.

"There's this prophecy saying that I'm the only one able to destroy him, so he's trying to get rid of me. But he hasn't succeeded so far, so it's ok."

"It's not okay, it's not 'okay' at all. You shouldn't have to go through all this anyway."

"Dudley…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… urgh! It makes me so mad, I want to punch someone" Dudley growled as he clenched his fist, restraining himself. He took a deep breath to calm down before sighing," May be I should leave…"

"No! Please stay, here, with me. I'm scared of sleeping by myself."

Dudley say anything at first and Harry looked as though he wanted to take back what he said.

"Yeah, ok, sure."

Harry looked up at Dudley in surprise before he broke into a huge smile and quickly moved over to give Dudley space on the bed. Dudley smirked at Harry as he crawled onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms before falling to sleep, perfectly content and relaxed. Harry's eyes were wide with shock at the fact that Dudley had pulled him into his arms, but slowly relaxed and then, finally, fell asleep.

Dudley woke up to the sun shining in his face, but he was comfortable where he was and couldn't be bothered to move. He turned to see Harry curled into his side fast asleep, he almost didn't want to wake him up. Almost.

"Harry, it's time to get up." Dudley whispered into his ear as he tried to nudge Harry awake. Harry just tightened his arms around Dudley, snuggling his face into his side. Dudley chuckled and tried to make Harry wake up again and on the third try he finally succeeded.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and quietly stared up at Dudley with absolutely no recognition. Slowly his eyes begun to focus on his face and as soon as he realized who he was looking at he pulled away so fast that he fell off the bed.

"Ow!" Harry groaned as Dudley laughed from his side of the bed.

"Are you ok?" Dudley asked still snickering.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Harry groaned from his place on the floor. He stared up at the ceiling trying to remember why exactly Dudley was in his bed when the memories of last night flooded his mind and he blushed. As Harry was working on becoming a beet, Dudley was walking around the room getting dressed and gathering his things. Harry was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of his door opening.

"Dudley, where are you going?" Harry asked as he sat up, never taking his eyes off Dudley.

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfast and I was think of doing some shopping and maybe spend some of that ridiculous amount of money mom and dad left me." Dudley replied.

"Oh…" Harry whispered looking away.

"Do… you want to come with me?" Dudley asked scratching his cheek nervously.

Harry looked up with a surprised expression on his face, "Can I?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, it not like I'm going to say no"

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Yeah, just hurry up and get dressed."

Harry got up and ran around the room trying to get ready as fast as possible. Ten minutes later he was ready to go.

"Ready?" Dudley asked with a smile.

"Ready" Harry smiled back.

They arrived at the mall in London after being on the road for nearly four hours, with snack breaks in between of course, and parked close to the entrance. Harry looked on in amazement as they neared the building.

"_This_is a mall? It could have its own zip code, its so bloody huge!" Harry exclaimed as he stared at the humongous building before him.

"Yeah, cool right? The Trafford Center is suppose to be the biggest mall in all of England. Now stop staring, we're here to do some shopping not sight-seeing."

"Right, so what are you gonna buy now that we're here."

"Well, we could do some shopping, to the movies, or even just walk around."

"Well, I'm kinda new at this, so can you choose for me?"

"Sure, in that case lets do some shopping."

Harry P.O.V

"Wow, this place is huge…" Harry whispered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Come on. I've been wanting to get you new clothes to replace those rags my parents gave you. Besides, you need new glasses." Dudley said with a smirk on his face as he pulled Harry along by the hand. Harry was soon dazed by the number of stores they went to trying and buying so many different clothes. They went to a major store called Debenhams, the HMV music store, even the store for glasses (I have new glasses!) and then they finally rested.

Dudley P.O.V

After they finished shopping they decided to go to the movies and have a movie marathon, watching all the movies that were playing in the theater and having a blast. Harry looked so happy as they walked out of the theater. It was his first time at the movie theater and he was completely and utterly amazed. He'd never seen Harry so excited and it made him smile to see it.

As they left the mall Dudley turned to Harry and asked, "So did you have a good time?"

"The best! Dudley, thank you so much. This was one of the best day of my life." Harry said excitedly with a beautiful smile on his face. Dudley smiled back at him and said, "I'm glad you feel that way. I've been want to see that smile on your face for a long time and I'm glad I was the one who was able to put it there."

"Dudley…?" Harry whispered softly in question.

"Harry… I-"

"Yo! Dudley, my man! I've been wondering where you've been, mate and here you are with that cousin of yours." Dudley was suddenly interrupted when a voice called out to him. He turns to see Piers Polkiss walking towards him with his old crew following behind him.

"Piers, it's nice seeing you again and you've brought the crew with you. Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"You would know if you hung around with us like you used." one of the guys muttered out loud.

"Now, Now, guys. I'm sure Dudley has a perfectly good excuse for his absence." Piers said, immediately placating the group. At this comment Dudley's eyes narrowed to slits in absolute anger before saying in deceptively calm voice, "Since when do I answer to you? Why do I have to have an excuse to _do _anything I want to do?"

"Dudley, mate, we've just been worried about you. We haven't seen you since we came back from school. It's like you don't wanna hang out with us anymore." Piers relied trying to mollify Dudley.

"I've been busy spending my time with Harry." Dudley said as he pulled Harry closer to him. All the while Harry had been watching the altercation from his spot next to the motorcycle. Harry sees Dudley's back tense as he tells the group what he's been doing with his time and pulls Harry closer to his side.

"What? Harry? You mean that _freak _of a cousin of yours? _That's _who you ditched us for?" Piers shouted angrily, the group behind him joining him in his anger.

"Hey! Harry is not a freak and don't you fucking dare call him that!" Dudley growled angrily as he quickly moved himself in front of Harry to protect him. Piers then got up in Dudley's face and growled back, "He's a freak because I said so and if you can't accept that you're not part of the crew and if you're no longer a part of the crew then you're a deserter. Boys, go teach him what happens to deserters." Piers then moved aside as the group surged forward to attack Dudley and Harry. What happened next filled Harry with surprise and appreciation.

Dudley quickly fell into a defensive position, getting ready to block or to strike. As soon as one of the guys got too close to them, he attacked. One by one each guy was beaten, knock out with one punch. Soon enough Dudley was the only one left standing. Dudley took a slow glance around, making sure there weren't any attacks coming his way, before falling out of his defensive stance and making his way towards Harry.

"Let's get outta here before they come to." Dudley grumbled as he pulled Harry toward the motorcycle.

"You bastard." Dudley turned around to see Piers standing behind him looking extremely pissed off. Dudley motioned for Harry to get on the motorcycle as Piers approached them.

"Look, Piers, it's over. I won this fight, now let's let things be. I don't want to fight you anymore." Piers stared in disbelief and mumbled, "You're different…"

"I'm not different, you just never knew me." and with that Dudley got on the motorcycle with Harry and rode away.

sorry i took so long. i really had to fight with this chapter to come out. i hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter :( J.K Rowling does.

**Chapter 4**

**Harry P.O.V.**

It's been four weeks since I came back to the Dursley's and it's been one of the best times of my life. This is the closest we've ever been and it's been perfect. Though lately Dudley's been acting strangely, getting red when we accidently touch or sometimes he would stare at me with this look in his eyes, and then sometimes he would start to tell me something then he would stutter and the words would die on his lips and he'd walk away. These things happened often since my return, but it just got worse as the weeks went by. So much so, that I've begun to become affected by it.

I would get just as red as Dudley from those accidental touches, my body would get hot and start to tingle from his stares, and my chest will fill with warmth whenever he would try to tell me what it was he wanted to tell me and I can never understand why, until today.

We were playing Dudley's video game and I was kicking his arse when Dudley suddenly put his hand over my eyes, blocking my vision.

"Hey!"

"Ha! I'm winning!"

"Of course you're winning. You got my bloody eyes covered. Now, get off!" Harry tried to shove Dudley's hands out of the way, only for Dudley to try harder to keep his eyes covered.

"Dudley!"

"Just a little longer…"

"Dudley!"

Then Harry started struggling even harder, trying to wiggle out of Dudley's reach. Finally, Harry had enough and put down the remote to try to seriously get out of Dudley's reach. To counter, Dudley let go of his remoter to use both hands to keep Harry's eyes covered. Soon, they somehow began wrestling. They rolled around on the ground, bumping into furniture and the walls, competing for domination.

In the end, Dudley pinned Harry to the floor by his arms and legs. They stared at each other with an intense look in their eyes before Dudley leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips.

**Harry P.O.V**

The feeling of Dudley's body hovering over mine, pinning it to the ground, under his mercy, sent my blood pulsing and gave me a sense of exhilaration. When I looked Dudley in the eyes I noticed the look he has in his eyes is the same look he's had this past week and now I finally recognized the feelings behind it. Longing, lust, and love. At that realization my body began to burn with those same feelings. Then Dudley leaned close and kissed me.

The kiss sent a wave of electricity starting from my lips and the spreading to the rest of my body. The feeling of his lips on mine made my magic pulsate with my heartbeat and filled the room, making objects float around the room. Then I felt something brush against my lips before Dudley pulled away and whispered…

"I love you."

I stared in surprise, "you do?"

"Yeah… I do." Dudley smiled down at him. I could tell he was telling the truth just by looking into his eyes but to hear him say it out loud brought tears to my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Dudley whispered as he caressed my face and wiped away my tears. I put my hand over Dudley's and answered, "I'm crying because I'm stunned and happy to hear you say that you love me. I've never had good experience with love, if any. So I'm happy to know that the feeling is mutual. I love you, too."

Dudley smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Normal P.O.V.**

A week has passed since the confession and Harry and Dudley have become inseparable. They went out together, ate together, slept together (just sleeping, you pervs), and just spent time with one another. They never knew that was all about to end. They were having a scary movie marathon when it happened.

"He's behind you! Turn around! OMG! She's dead, she has to be dead!" Harry shouted as he hugged a couch pillow to his chest. Dudley watched Harry with an exasperated smile on his face. Harry, noticing he was being watched, blushed as he towards Dudley.

"What?" Harry asked with a pout.

"Nothing, you're just so cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm boyishly handsome. Just look at my rugged good looks."

"Yeah, right, very rugged. What with that baby face and smooth, hairless skin, I couldn't tell. I apologize for my mistake."

"Are you being sarcastic? You are, aren't you? You're gonna pay for that." Harry mocked growled as he tackled Dudley to the ground. After a short tussle on the floor, Dudley cried out with a grin on his face, "I give, I give."

"Ha! I win!" Harry gloated as he settled back on Dudley's waist.

"Well, since you've won, what do you want as a prize?" Dudley asked from his place on the floor as he settled his hands on Harry's hips with a smirk on his face. Harry stared blankly at Dudley for a moment and then a smirk came upon his face to match the one on Dudley's.

"Oh, I can think of a few things I would like, but how 'bout we start off with a kiss?" Harry leaned over and touched lips with Dudley. Soon they became absorbed in one another, thinking only of each other. They were so absorbed that they did not hear the door open.

"Duddikins, we're ho-"

Dudley and Harry quickly turned to see Petunia and Vernon Standing in the entryway staring at them in shock and horror.

"Mum!" Dudley sat up quickly pulling Harry closer to himself to keep him from falling in the process. Vernon dropped the suitcases to the ground with an enormous bang. Harry and Dudley hastily got to their feet with Dudley standing protectively in front of Harry.

"What to bloody fuck do you think you're doing?!" Vernon snarls at the two standing in front of him. Dudley and Harry share a look between them before Dudley turns to face his father.

"Now, Dad, I know how this looks but I need you to calm down before I try to explain wha-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You expect me to calm down after I see you fucking around with your _freak_ of a cousin?!"

"Harry is _not_ a freak and we are _not_ 'fucking around'! I love him!" Dudley's eyes widen, realizing he has just said the worst thing he could have possibly said. At those words Vernon lunges forward and strikes Dudley across the temple, sending him to the ground in a daze. He could hear muffled screaming, thumps, and the pulsing of his heartbeat as he clumsily tried to get to his feet.

"Ahhh!" this scream in particular brakes through the fog that covered his mind. He turns to see Harry being dragged by the hair toward the basement, his teary eyes wide with fear before the door slams shut on that image. Dudley stumbles to the door and beings to bang on the door, screaming for Harry.

"Dudley! Honey, please stop! What did he do to you?!" Petunia sobs as she reaches for him.

"He didn't do anything!" He roars, making Petunia recoil from him in fear. He turns to her and screams, "I was the one who made the first move. I've loved him since he first came here as a baby. He didn't even like me until recently and I refuse to lose him now!"

He turns back toward the door and starts to bang on the door again just as a scream tears through the house startling both Dudley and Petunia. Realizing that it's Harry screaming, Dudley starts slamming his body into the door in desperation. Petunia watches in horror as the six inch door begins to splinter under the force of his blows. Then with a resounding crack, the door is ripped right off its hinges, snapped in two. Dudley rushes down the stairs only to see Harry unconscious on the ground, his arm bent at an odd angle, covered in bruises and blood with his father standing over him.

With a mighty roar, Dudley rushes at his father and tackles him to the floor. Just as he was about to wrap his hands around his father's throat, pain suddenly blossomed on the back of his head. He stumbled to his feet as he turned around to see his mother holding a pipe in her hands with tears running down her face.

"Mum?" Dudley stared at her with hurt and confusion. He hears rustling behind him and turns at the sound only to be sent to the ground from another strike to the temple. Dudley lifted his head to see Harry lying motionless on the floor and then he blacked out.

Weeks had gone by since the return of his parents and what terrible weeks they had been. He spent those weeks chained to his bed ever since the one time they let him out he had made a break for the basement toward Harry and they had to knock him out to get him under control again. Every day his mother would bring him meals that she would force him to eat, while only feeding Harry once every three days. Every day his father came into his room to try to force him to admit that Harry had put a spell on him or that his feelings for him are a lie. Every time he refused to do so, his father would try to beat Harry into a confession, though, in the beginning he had a hard time doing so seeing as how he would get burned ever time he touched Harry's skin.

He has since figured out a way around that and would beat Harry without ever touching him. Every morning he would see that Harry had healed over night, which only server to anger him further and inspire him to beat Harry even harder the next time. Even so, Dudley and Harry refused to break and give in to his demands. This seemed to be the routine until one day Vernon broke it…

Dudley was lying in bed when his father barged into the room, his face red with anger.

"Enough! If you continue to refuse to admit to your lies, I will disown you and kick you out of the house penniless!"

"Go ahead! I don't bloody well give a damn! I refuse to deny my love for Harry! I've done it for nearly 15 years and I won't do it a second more. I love him, I always have and I always will," he growled back. As he spoke, something changed in Vernon's demeanor, his father's face started to turn purple with rage, his mouth drew back into an ugly snarl, and he had begun to growl. He suddenly lunged forward and slammed his fist into Dudley's face. Dudley stared up at his father defiantly, blood running from the corner of him mouth, his cheek bruised and starting to swell. Vernon stood by his bed, breathing harshly as he lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

There was so much hate, anger, and menace in his eyes that the sight of it startled him. Dudley's body involuntarily tensed when his father finally moved. Vernon, while maintaining eye contact, straightened up and said, "Very well then, from today onward you are no longer my son and you do not exist to me and your mother. You will stay locked in this room, chained to this wall, until you die of starvation and in your own filth." As Vernon was talking, his eyes had become cold and barren of any emotion and looked at him as though he was something of no significance. He, then, turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Dudley laid there on his bed, stunned from having seen such coldness in his father's eyes. He's only ever seen that look directed towards Harry and never before had he known what a terrible feeling it was to be looked at with such eyes. He slumped against the headboard in resignation at the thought of Harry. It had already looked like he wasn't going to be seeing him any time soon and now it was beginning to look like he wasn't going to see him ever. His father had looked completely serious about him staying in this room until he died, though he should probably stop thinking of him as father.

**Harry P.O.V.**

It's been four weeks since the return of Dudley's parents, four weeks since he'd been trapped in the basement, four weeks since he last saw Dudley. Time had begun to run together, minutes turning into hours, hours to days, and so on. He had only been able to tell apart the days because of the daily morning visits from his dearest uncle and even those had stopped. Now, his days had been filled with damp, musty, peaceful darkness since Vernon's last visit. This soon had become his norm, that is, until recently.

Lately his body had started feeling weird, tingling and sending out small spurts of magic randomly. The more time that went by, the worse it got. It had even reached to the point where it had begun to sting. Harry looked up towards the ceiling as the sounds of thumping bleed through the floor.

'Ah, it's morning,' Harry though as Vernon walked through the house. Harry spent the day lying in the dark, thinking of Dudley, keeping his mind off the stinging that was steadily increasing as time passed. By the time the house had settle down for the night, Harry had started crying silently at how much it was starting to hurt. As Harry laid there in the dark, the stinging suddenly turned into an excruciating agony the enveloped his entire body. He was in so much pain that he hadn't noticed that his magic had exploded from his body, cause the whole block to quake, nor had he noticed that he had begun screaming in bloodcurdling pain and that he was not screaming alone.

**Dudley P.O.V.**

Dudley watched as the clock hit twelve midnight and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Harry…"

It was not a moment after he spoke those words that his body convulsed in pain. He screamed for all he was worth as his body tore itself apart and put itself back together again. He felt his muscles and tendons rip themselves from his bones and reattach themselves to form new muscles. He screamed as his bones began crack and splinter at the speed it was growing, thickening and growing longer, stronger, only to heal over within seconds. The change his body was going through was making him taller, broader, and stronger than he was before.

His mouth had begun to bleed as his teeth ripped his gums growing sharper and larger until his canines overlapped his lips. His screams so became roars as he felt a pain worse than the one he was feeling before explode from his head and back as something tore its way out of his head and back.

"HARRY!" He roars as he rips the chains right out of the wall. Climbing out of the bed, he slams his fist into the door. With one strike the door buckled and broke away from the frame and crashed into the wall across the hallway. He looked up at the sound of a whimper and saw his mother hiding behind his father who had a shotgun pointed at him. Dudley snarled at them as he turned his back on them, they were of no significance, and continued to follow Harry's sent.

The sound of a gun being cocked caused him to freeze. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see Vernon pointing the gun at him with the safety off and his finger on the trigger. He had begun to growl so loud that the house seemed to tremble from the volume. He appeared behind them and had Vernon in a headlock and his gun in his hand before they could even so much as blink. Dudley threw Vernon down the hall as he crushed the gun into as small a ball as possible.

He let the crushed metal fall from his hands, as he turned to face Petunia, studying her, searching for a weapon that she might use against him before dismissing her all together. Turning away from her, he once again began his search for Harry.

"I'm sorry…" He paused. He turned to see Petunia standing behind him, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, "I'm sorry I let this go on for as long as I have. I'm sorry I let him do what did to you. I'm so sorry."

Dudley stared at her, surprised at her apology, but before he could even respond she whispered, "I don't expect your forgiveness and I know I don't deserve it, but I needed you both to know just how sorry I am and that I wish you both the best of everything and good luck."

He stared at her, even more surprised before he finally smiled at her and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgment and continued down the stairs toward Harry.

His body had begun to tingle; only to grow in intensity the closer he got to Harry. As he reached the door to the basement he threw it open, only to nearly collapse to his knees when the tingle turned into a steady, delicious burn. Stumbling to his feet, he managed to make his way down the stairs towards Harry. When his feet touched the last step he was suddenly overwhelmed by waves of magic before he lost all awareness.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Dudley fell to his knees, whimpering in response to Harry's moans of pain. Lifting his head to search for Harry, his eyes were nearly all black with just the tiniest ring of blue at the edge. Spotting Harry in the center of the room, he crawled over to him until he was finally able to reach out and take him into his arms. As soon as Dudley's skin came in contact with Harry's their moans changed into something far less painful. Mindlessly both Harry and Dudley tore away the remains of their clothing from one another until they were completely bare to each other.

Then, as if possessed, they collided together in a violent and passionate embrace to mark and claim one another. As they completed their union, the magic that had been building in the room was suddenly released in an explosion of magic. Then wings of pure light erupted from Harry's back before it slowly faded from sight, sending the room into darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I took so long. I was struggling with writer's block and then I was struggling with the Word program but now I'm using a different program and hopefully Chapter 5 won't give me as much trouble. Oh, and if you want to read my original version of Ch. 4 its on my adultfanfiction dot com account. I'm using the same user name. Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with me and the story so far. : )


End file.
